The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a pressure communication assembly external to casing with various forms of connectivity to a pressure source.
It is known to use a chamber positioned in a wellbore and connected to a tube or control line extending to the surface for monitoring pressure in the wellbore. Pressure applied to the tube at the surface provides an indication of pressure in the wellbore at the chamber. Such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,142 and 5,163,321, and in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20040031319. The entire disclosures of these documents are incorporated herein by this reference.
However, these prior systems involve installing completion or production equipment in the wellbore and (if casing or liner and cement is installed) perforating the casing or liner and cement, or otherwise forming a fluid path between the wellbore and a formation or zone of interest. These operations are relatively expensive and time-consuming. In addition, the equipment installed in the wellbore at least partially obstructs the wellbore.
Therefore, it may be seen that improvements are needed in the art of monitoring pressure in wells. It is among the objects of the present invention to provide such improvements.